


Papers

by liquidcourage



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 14:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidcourage/pseuds/liquidcourage
Summary: Neither of them could be considered the neatest of blokes.





	Papers

**Author's Note:**

> someone requested deamus on tumblr. i live to serve   
(i love these two)
> 
> find me on [tumblr](https://ezwriting.tumblr.com)!

The apartment he shares with Seamus is cluttered. Really, it always has been. Neither of them could be considered the neatest of blokes. Dean sets about picking up some of the papers he’s left scattered around with messy, unfinished warm ups that he knows aren’t going to go anywhere. They can go in the fire later. Seamus, absorbed in his book, barely looks up as Dean piles up the papers next to the fireplace and places a book on top of them to keep them from getting scattered around when the lads come to visit after Seamus’ next quidditch game and they all inevitably get pissed on too many pints.

He opens the drawer to Seamus’ nightstand and pulls out a couple pieces obvious things to be tossed – some Chocolate Frog wrappers and an empty potion vial with the remnants of what looks to be Pepperup potion. 

Then he spots the years old card he’d drawn for Seamus – the parchment is yellowing a bit, and the style is far from Dean’s current. They might’ve been in their third year when Dean had given it to him. 

“Seam – this is so old!” He pulls it out and waves it at his boyfriend, successfully managing to draw his attention from his book. 

“Yeah, and?”

“Why’d you keep it? The newer stuff is much better.”

“Yeah, and you made that for me, so it doesn’t belong in the rubbish bin.” With that, Seamus turns back to his book, clearly deciding that that was sufficient explanation.

Dean rolls his eyes. “You’re such a sap.”

He still tucks the old card back in the drawer. 


End file.
